


Упс!

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Demons, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: Каковы шансы, что среднестатистический демон, решив закусить очередной душой, нарвется на аватара любимого сына Дьявола?





	Упс!

**Author's Note:**

> * Just for fun  
* Навеяно "Никки, дьявол-младший"  
* небечено

Остров. Ворон. Скамья.

Легкий поклон, чуть печальная улыбка, еле слышный вздох.

Забавно, но драматичная в своей задумке мизансцена на деле отдает фарсом. Странное послевкусие у нашего контракта.

Как бы то ни было, я жду почти с нетерпением: мой ручной демон наконец поужинает, а я — отдам последний долг и в качестве бонуса за послушание получу столь желанное беспамятство. Заодно что-то перестанет противно ныть внутри. С какой стороны ни глянь, сплошные плюсы. А минус незначительный и всего один — меня убьют. Эка невидаль.

В общем, не расклад, а сказка.

Поэтому, когда Себастьян склоняется надо мной, не только не отшатываюсь в ужасе, но сам поднимаю голову навстречу и с улыбкой прикрываю глаза. Касание губ выходит сухим, коротким и жестким — буквально намек на альтернативный исход (не то, чтобы он когда-либо мне светил, конечно), а после земля под нами исчезает.

Совсем _не _фигурально выражаясь.

Свободное падение в полной темноте — то еще удовольствие. Я кувыркаюсь в воздухе и единственное, что понимаю — где-то рядом так же (разве что наверняка более изящно) кувыркается Себастьян.

Говорить не получается, читать мысли я не умею. Через неопределенное время мы с силой пружиним обо что-то, на ощупь напоминающее мыльный пузырь, и проваливаемся сквозь него. И я вдруг вспоминаю, что действительно не умею читать мысли, зато мастерски оживляю цветы, создаю очень вкусные кубики льда из чая и неплохо планирую с утесов (с полетами не сложилось).

А еще понимаю, что окончательно приземляться мне ой как не хочется. Одна радость — память фортеля не выписывает, а плавно занимает отведенное ей место, сливаясь со смертной жизнью. Разбираться с последствиями этого слияния мне, безусловно, еще придется, но уже сейчас ясно: кардинальных изменений личности не предвидится. Вот что значит качественная подготовка.

Падение заканчивается незаметно: типичный эффект замедления времени.

Пока тьма вокруг окрашивается всполохами пепла и огня, превращаясь в однообразное безжизненное поле, я чихаю и поднимаюсь на ноги, с досадой впиваясь в серый песок заточенными каблуками. С возвращением, родимое тельце!

— Господин, вы в порядке?

Себастьян волнуется. Бессмысленно, но трогательно.

Передергиваю плечами — их немедленно оттягивает вес невидимых крыльев — и судорожно соображаю, как спасти положение. Секунд через двадцать оно окажется в таких местах, куда не то, что телят — чертей не гоняли.

Пара стремительных шагов — только теперь понимаю, как тяжко жить с человеческой скоростью! — и я, твердо взглянув в глаза Себастьяна, подпрыгиваю и повисаю на его шее. К чести демона, он подхватывает меня мгновенно, хоть и смотрит ошалело.

Подумаешь, лицо у меня сейчас бледнее, глаза ярче и в копне волос рожки проглядывают — так красивые ведь! Аккуратные, черные, блестящие. А Себастьян продолжает глядеть так, словно я вдруг низшим бесом обернулся, но на руках все же держит, даже плотнее к себе прижимает.

Тянусь вверх, пока между нашими лицами не остается пара дюймов, и грозно молю:

— Молчи и подыгрывай мне.

Еще три секунды переглядываний, и бесконечность серо-алого поля разрывает сумрачная клякса тумана (над нашими головами сгущаются тучи, гремит гром, кажется, я вижу даже парочку молний: некоторые не могут без помпезности и легкого подражания), а затем из ее сердцевины выступает Он.

С виду обычный мужчина: черные одежды не слишком вычурны, сам он не слишком высокий, не слишком приметный, не слишком опасный. Весь, в общем-то, какой-то не слишком. Только взгляд острый и леденящий насквозь (особенно когда по Себастьяну скользит), выправка такая, что не у всякого монарха встретишь, и улыбка обещает все кары мира здесь и сейчас.

Ловлю себя на мысли, что соскучился.

Себастьян при виде него спадает с лица и пытается одновременно спустить меня на землю и закрыть собой. Я лишь вцепляюсь покрепче и показательно целую его в щеку. Прибывший хмурится, а щека еле заметно дергается.

Нет, все-таки это чертовски трогательно.

— Великий Князь… — с заметным усилием шепчет Себастьян, безуспешно стараясь не выдать вспыхнувшей в глазах паники, и сжимает меня еще крепче. Словно боится, что отберут. Небезосновательно, к сожалению.

Великий Князь тем временем пристально (прицельно, я бы сказал) оглядывает его, приходит к каким-то выводам и наконец смотрит на меня.

Метаморфоза, происходящая с ним в этот миг, никогда не перестанет меня поражать: лицо Дьявола разглаживается, становится чище и светлее, на губах появляется самая настоящая нежная улыбка, а глаза светятся неподдельным обожанием, когда он восклицает:

— Солнышко, ты нашелся!

Я медленно выдыхаю, стекаю вниз по окаменевшему Себастьяну, предварительно запечатлев на его щеке контрольный смачный чмок, и, повернувшись к Князю, смиренно выдаю:

— Здравствуй, пап. Это Себастьян — мой демон, так что не вздумай его убивать.

Князь хмыкает, но распахивает объятия, и я бросаюсь в них, вдыхая знакомый с детства запах пепла и сухоцветов. Когда некоторое время спустя меня с неохотой выпускают, оборачиваюсь к «своему» демону. Лицо у того непроницаемое: ясно, что особой радости моя сущность не вызвала. Как будто я виноват.

Увы, мой отец не из тех, кого легко отвлечь сентиментальностью. Он начинает говорить, и голос, набирая силу, ввинчивается в уши одним из тех прелестных пыточных приспособлений, чье действие я имел несчастье однажды увидеть.

— Сиэль, светом нареченный, у тебя совесть есть?! Не закатывай глаза, я знаю, что от матери досталась! Ты сбежал, снова! Скрыл душу, воспользовался запретным порталом для смертных, пропал со всех планов на шестнадцать лет! Тебя даже мать твоя найти не смогла! Ушел без подстраховки, без сил, без базовой памяти! Скинул почти все слои защиты! А теперь возвращаешься и притаскиваешь домой отступника?!

Верно, я никогда не умел вляпываться наполовину. Если происхождение — то едва ли не скандальное, если человек — то беспамятный и беспомощный, если связь — то с отступником.

С точки зрения отца, мезальянс, конечно, но, по сути, какая разница? Редкий демон откажется от постоянного притока душ ради специфической свободы на Земле, но ведь встречаются и такие. А уж причина ухода в мир людей в каждом случае индивидуальна. Может, Себастьяну жаркий климат не нравился или отсутствие кошек удручало?

— Я не думал, что настройки портала собьются, пап. Планировал, как обычно, погулять и вернуться. Это была случайность, — это было слияние везения и расчета, иначе как бы мне удалось заполучить тело, настолько похожее на истинное? А вот матрица жизни, мягко говоря, не задалась, это да. Но в конце концов, кто не рискует?.. — Не ворчи, я же вернулся.

— И я вижу, в качестве кого, — взгляд отца тяжелеет, а я понимаю, что ступил на тонкий лед. — Как отступник посмел испортить печатью контракта твой глаз? Как он вообще осмелился посягнуть на тебя?

А вот это упс. Цвет глаз у меня мамин, и у отца насчет него пунктик, так что двойной упс.

— Ну ты ведь знаешь, как это происходит, пап. Я же ничего не помнил и попросил, чтобы связь была стабильной и самой сильной из возможных.

Едва заметное движение пальцами — радужку облизывает пламя, и я слышу на краю сознания звук лопнувшей веревки.

Вот тебе и нерасторжимые контракты.

— Он собирался тебя убить, — холодно отрезает Князь. — Ты понимаешь, что за одно только _намерение_ его стоит развеять на Нижних уровнях? А ведь он уже начал изъятие души, раз сработал последний слой защиты и ты появился здесь. Так назови мне, свет мой, хоть одну причину, отчего я не должен выполнить свой отцовский долг и не уничтожить его?

Я размышляю недолго, потому как вариант, понятный отцу, всего один. И самое главное в нем — правильная формулировка.

— Мы вместе, пап. Вы с мамой так любите друг друга, могло же и мне повезти?

Пока с оплатой контракта не разберемся, мы определенно вместе. Отец с матерью любят друг друга, ну, а мне действительно могло бы повезти. Искаженная правда — лучший вариант лжи.

Непроизвольно задерживаю дыхание в ожидании приговора, попутно молясь про себя, чтобы Себастьян не скорчил в этот момент свою любимую физиономию: «что за бред несет эта странная мелкая букашка».

— Вот как, — тон непонятный, смешанный. — Неужели?

— Ага, — киваю и поспешно продолжаю: — Сначала я его выводил из себя, потом — наоборот, а со временем он стал добровольно поправлять мое одеяло и отчитывать за прогулку без плаща. Но забота никогда не была пунктом контракта.

Ложь? Ничуть. Забота никогда не была пунктом контракта, зато стала частью неписанного кодекса «идеального дворецкого» и, как следствие, всего лишь должностными обязанностями.

— А ты?..

— А я стал принимать близко к сердцу его раны, полученные из-за моих приказов. И мы оба всеми силами стремились продлить контракт.

Последнее, к слову, действительно имело место быть со стороны Себастьяна, что, признаюсь, вызывает некоторое недоумение. Впрочем, для бессмертного демона даже полвека контракта пронеслись бы как один миг. Куда торопиться, особенно если развлечение неплохое?

Отец вновь окидывает нас цепким сканирующим взглядом и внезапно усмехается:

— Что ж сразу не сказал, светик мой, что супруга себе нашел?

— Мы пока не обсуждали формат наших дальнейших отношений, — дипломатично отвечаю я, внутренне содрогнувшись от гипотетических вариантов этих «обсуждений». — Я ведь забыл о своей природе.

— Понимаю, мы с мамой тоже долго не могли решиться, — отец расслабляется и улыбается уже насмешливо, а грозовые облака над нашими головами превращаются в безобидные дождевые тучки. — Так что у вас произошло?

Я уже собираюсь рассказать слезливую историю о череде роковых случайностей, как вдруг из-за спины раздается размеренный и спокойный голос Себастьяна:

— Вы ошибаетесь, Князь. Я не имел намерения съесть душу вашего сына. Да, мы заключили контракт, но в ходе его выполнения между нами возникла сильная эмоциональная связь. Я собирался сохранить душу господина, поскольку он получил смертельное для человека ранение.

Вот они, издержки окончания контрактов: демоны ведь вне их рамок — самые искусные лжецы. Но настолько убедительно врать перед Князем… не думал, что Себастьян способен на это (мне самому-то ложь удается только из-за родственной связи да обширной практики).

И все-таки он врет.

— В себе сохранить собирался?.. — задумчиво произносит отец и после короткого кивка Себастьяна переводит взгляд на меня: — Сын, и как часто ты получал подобные повреждения в смертной жизни? Суженый твой к ним случайно не причастен?

Знал бы он, какие еще я повреждения получал в смертной жизни, расписание Армагеддона бы немного сместилось. Не забыть бы недавно прибывшие души проверить: не люблю распределением заниматься, но для некоторых из них, пожалуй, подготовлю особую программу.

— Себастьян защищал меня многие годы, — с уверенностью, которой не чувствую, отвечаю я.

— Значит, и впрямь любишь его?

Все-таки достал. Что ж, неприятно, но не смертельно. Смотрю в хитро поблескивающие глаза отца и, забывшись, нервно комкаю пальцами подол рубахи. Спину меж лопаток тут же ошпаривает знакомым взглядом, и я сознательно заставляю пальцы разжаться. Нашел же время для стеснения!

— Мои чувства только мои, отец, и их достаточно, чтобы не подвергать Себастьяна твоей проверке. Мы сами разберемся.

Вот и все. Судя по реакции демона, я только что обеспечил себе с ним весьма увлекательный диалог. Отец улыбается так, будто видит все мои уловки насквозь, хлопает в ладоши и с нескрываемой гордостью говорит:

— Ты вырос, свет мой. Не думал, что скажу это, но, кажется, смертная жизнь — не такая уж плохая задумка. Твой избранник достаточно сильный, потому выбор твой осуждать не буду. Однако, — тяжелый взгляд скользит за мое плечо, — если он хотя бы замыслит навредить тебе…

— Он не будет! — восклицаю.

— Я не посмею, — одновременно со мной заявляет Себастьян, и я едва подавляю желание обернуться.

— Вот и чудно, — тучи над нами окончательно развеиваются, а Князь деловито интересуется: — Что-то подсказывает мне, возвращаться домой ты пока не планируешь? Медовый месяц на Земле — это очень романтично.

От внутреннего напряжения движение головой наверняка выходит слишком резким:

— Глупости, пап. Мы просто хотели бы вернуться туда, откуда пришли. Я Себастьяну вроде как душу должен, так что…

Князь смотрит на нас умиленно и лукаво, и я буквально чувствую, что…

— Надо же, какая оригинальная прелюдия!

…продолжение мне не понравится.

— Пап, ты преувеличиваешь.

— Не стоит стесняться, мой дорогой. Мы с твоей матерью чего только не творили. Вспомнить хотя бы тот побег из плена… — глаза отца мечтательно мерцают, а я понимаю, что нам действительно пора (и, желательно, как можно дальше).

— Давай не сейчас? Лучше открой нам портал.

Отец разочарованно машет рукой:

— Да идите уже, идите. Вечно молодежь куда-то торопится. Только, Сиэль, — строго добавляет он, — домой иногда заглядывай и матери помолись, а то она там у себя наверняка с ума сходит.

— Обязательно! — суетливо подталкиваю Себастьяна к развернувшейся в паре шагов от нас темной воронке и, прежде чем исчезнуть следом, в последний раз смотрю на отца.

Тот улыбается и вдруг подмигивает мне.

_Вот же черт._

***

Нас переносит к приснопамятной скамье (я успел с ней почти сродниться). Плюхаюсь на нее уже в смертном теле и в изнеможении закрываю лицо руками. Мне еще никогда не было так стыдно.

Наконец отнимаю руки и бросаю на Себастьяна осторожный взгляд из-под ресниц. Демон стоит в паре шагов от скамьи и рассматривает меня с нечитаемым выражением лица. В отдалении тихо шелестят ели, выцветшее солнце слабо согревает макушку, скамья подо мной ледяная и пыльная (нечасто, видать, перепадает демонам тут трапезничать, и как я раньше не заметил?). Такая сонная пастораль, тьфу.

Тяжело вздыхаю:

— Неловко получилось.

Себастьян с готовностью кивает, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда:

— Путешествие оказалось весьма неожиданным.

Ну еще бы. Каковы шансы, что среднестатистический демон, решив закусить очередной душой, нарвется на аватара любимого сына Дьявола?

— Не для тебя одного, поверь… — хмыкаю и с любопытством добавляю: — Слушай, а ты действительно отступник? Живешь среди смертных, питаешься по большим праздникам и при этом Дьявол одобряет твой уровень силы? Один я вижу нестыковку?

Он приподнимает брови и складывает руки за спиной. Хоть какая-то польза от незапланированной поездки в Ад: тела при переходе неплохо штопаются.

— Несложно копить силу, когда ее не на что тратить. Я отступник. Вас это беспокоит?

Тонкости его биографии — последнее, что меня сейчас беспокоит.

— Напротив, не придется уговаривать тебя переждать на Земле ближайшие пару веков.

— Мне показалось, ваш… — он слегка запинается, словно не может до конца переварить тот факт, что его долгожданная пешка-ужин выбилась в дамки таким экстраординарным способом, — отец был настроен весьма благожелательно.

— Безусловно, но это тотчас изменится, когда мы… м-м… расстанемся. По моей инициативе, естественно, — иначе Себастьяна не спасут никакие законы, запрещающие Дьяволу появляться на Земле.

— Что ж, звучит разумно, — помедлив, соглашается он.

Кажется, меня можно поздравить: нашим выдуманным отношениям только что дали добро на выдуманный разрыв. Осталось задушить в себе вполне реальное разочарование и как-то выкрутиться с душой.

Контракта нет, но совесть — мамино наследство, верно отец подметил, — и без него неплохо гложет. Отдать свою душу я не могу: с нее слетели смертные оковы и, несмотря на некоторое наличие небесного света, поглотить ее Себастьян не сумеет.

Предложить ему эквивалент? Муторно и грозит проблемами с Небесами, но возможно. Или я мог бы помочь с возвращением, если на самом деле ему угодно жить в Аду. В крайнем случае, в качестве моральной компенсации, я готов стать его слугой на время, равное нашему контракту (что обернется куда худшей головной болью, чем кража у Небес десятка похожих на мою душ).

Вопрос в том, чего он хочет?

— Господин, — Себастьян вдруг прерывает мои размышления привычным и уже необязательным обращением. Я вскидываю на него вопросительный взгляд. — Зачем вы оказывали мне знаки внимания, когда появился Князь? К чему была ваша задумка с эмоциональной компрометацией?

Пару секунд непонимающе смотрю на него, а затем фыркаю:

— Не хотелось собирать тебя, как пазл, по всей Преисподней. Отец в своем стремлении уберечь меня порой перегибает палку.

— До меня доходили слухи, что у Князя есть внебрачный сын, — задумчиво соглашается Себастьян. — Не знал, что его держат в изоляции.

— Во-первых, очень даже брачный, — раздраженно перебиваю я. — А во-вторых, не изоляция, а разумное поведение. Из-за моей смешанной крови большинство демонов решило, что через меня можно надавить на Князя, вот и изгалялись как могли. Отец развлекался в ответ, а я просто не вмешивался. Так что сегодня мои _знаки внимания_, пусть топорно и наигранно, но спасли тебе жизнь.

— Значит, ради меня вы солгали Князю, — резюмирует он.

— Твоя смерть расходится с моим понятием о чести, — вскидываю подбородок и легко улыбаюсь. Может, еще получится выйти сухим из воды. — К слову, я впечатлен тем, как виртуозно ты подыграл. Мне казалось, солгать отцу невозможно.

— Но вы же сумели, — на губах Себастьяна возникает и тает едва заметная улыбка.

— На моей стороне практика, — я отмахиваюсь. — Еще и не такому научишься, если любишь несанкционированно гулять по Земле.

Правда, в смертные воплощения я больше не играю, хватит.

Себастьян задумчиво прищуривается, а потом вдруг шагает ближе и опускается передо мной на колени. Не покорно и выверенно, как раньше, а обыденно и машинально, как перед малым ребенком. Ну, или… впрочем, вариант с ребенком куда жизнеспособнее.

— Знаете, секрет «правильной» лжи стал известен мне давным-давно, — мягко говорит он, и я с силой сжимаю пальцы в замок. Что-то не нравится мне этот тон. — Следует соединить правду и ложь таким образом, чтобы вторая не перевесила первую, но расставила нужные акценты. Такой полу-лжи поверит даже Дьявол, — _черт, черт, черт!_ Ну почему он внимательный всегда не вовремя? — Ваш отец поверил вам потому, что у вас, господин, правда перевесила ложь, а акценты лишь добавили ей достоверности.

Сообразительность — еще одна неудобная черта Себастьяна. Не то чтобы хотелось оставить его в неведении относительно моего «маленького секрета», но пару-тройку лет я бы с легкостью потерпел. Или пару десятков. О, я рассказал, когда был бы уверен, что он не сможет лично выразить мне свое неудовольствие от этого знания. То есть, примерно никогда.

Увы.

Отец будет припоминать мне этот провал ближайшую вечность. Хорошо хоть, смертного отца Жемчужные врата скрывают: узнает, тоже посмеется. А мамы, наоборот, наверняка пожалеют и попытаются закормить персиками умиротворения. Учитывая, что эффект от них, как от хорошей дозы опия, не знаю, чья реакция хуже.

Отстраненно улыбаюсь, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства, и прямо спрашиваю:

— Чего ты хочешь, Себастьян?

— Тебя, — не раздумывая, отвечает он.

Ничего себе формулировочка. Благое намерение быть белым и пушистым, то есть смирившимся и покорным, неумолимо истаивает.

Равнодушно дергаю плечом:

— Ты и сам понимаешь, что не сможешь поглотить мою душу. Как альтернативу могу найти тебе аналог из Небесных закромов. По головке за кражу не погладят, но, полагаю, обойдется.

— Не думаю, что мне это подходит, — алый в его глазах медленно перетекает в червонный, что-то вспыхивает в их глубине, и я ежусь.

Кто бы сомневался, что он выберет самый дурацкий вариант со служением. Око за око и тому подобная чушь. Служение само по себе терпимо, переживу. А вот переживет ли он — еще вопрос.

— Я так понимаю, восстановление в правах в Аду тебя тоже не прельщает? — предлагаю чисто для проформы.

Себастьян усмехается и вдруг осторожно накрывает ладонями мои сцепленные пальцы. А руки у него теплые. Только теперь понимаю, насколько продрог на этой скамье.

— Вы так забавно торгуетесь. Прошу вас, продолжайте.

Мгновенно вскидываюсь и шиплю оскорбленно:

— Я не торгуюсь! Я предлагаю реальные варианты!

— Верю. Так какой же для вас самый неприятный? — Ну что это за дурацкая улыбочка? Придушил бы.

— Не в неприятии дело, Себастьян. Хочешь личной мести — пожалуйста, я могу стать твоим слугой ровно на то время, что ты потратил на меня. Но нам придется соблюдать осторожность, потому что если об этом узнает…

— Ваш отец посчитает это оскорблением? — О, пресветлые, как он может веселиться в такой момент?! Нет, асфиксия — слишком мягко, лучше четвертование.

— Хуже, — с мрачным удовлетворением обрываю его веселье, — отец вполне способен посчитать это невинной игрой двух влюбленных. А вот мама после идеи отца с пленом не разговаривала с ним двести тридцать четыре года. У нее острая непереносимость ущемления права на волю в любой форме. Когда узнает — а она узнает, — плохо будет нам обоим.

Мгновение Себастьян внимательно смотрит мне в глаза, я отвечаю усталым взглядом. Не лгу я, не лгу. Поздно.

— Признаться, мне становится все любопытнее узнать, кто ваша мать, — голос у него успокаивающий, а большие пальцы медленными круговыми движениями поглаживают мои запястья. Тепло и немного непривычно.

Интересно, он отдает себе отчет в том, что творит?

— Я бы назвал ее имя, но она всегда слышит мой зов, а ты едва ли в настроении повторять на бис знакомство с родителями.

Себастьян не отвечает, только плотнее обхватывает мои руки, а я гляжу на него с выматывающим ожиданием.

Может, хватит уже, ну правда? Быстрее начнем, быстрее закончим, а то я, кажется, склонен согласиться на опиатные персики.

— Ты ведь осознаешь, что я никуда не сбегу и держать меня необязательно? — осторожно замечаю я спустя несколько тягучих, как смола, минут тишины. Демон все это время сосредоточенно хмурит брови, перебирает мои пальцы и невидяще косится куда-то за мою спину. Только я собираюсь оглянуться — что такого интересного в заросшей мхом стене? — как он едва заметно кивает, будто сам себе, и вновь смотрит на меня.

Улыбка у него странная.

— Скажите, милорд, как много у вас родственников? Дядюшки, тетушки, братья или сестры, быть может? Хотелось бы заранее спланировать визиты.

— Ну… — честно задумываюсь. Конечно, родители всегда пеклись обо мне больше, чем остальные, но семья у нас довольно дружная. И большая. Мало ли, наведаются. — Со стороны отца никто не явится, пока ты «не обидишь наше солнышко», а вот матушкины сестры могут и навестить. Но, думаю, пять лет продержимся, а как только я выплачу долг, разыграем для них разрыв потрагичнее, и они тебя даже персиками утешат.

— Пять лет?

Едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не закатить глаза:

— Разве не столько я тебе должен? Пять лет по земному времени я буду твоим слугой, ты же вроде бы согласился?

Улыбка у него по-прежнему странная — нечитаемая совершенно.

— Боюсь, что этот вариант мне тоже не подходит.

Ну все, лошадка смирения выдохлась окончательно.

Глаза я все-таки закатываю, одновременно с силой, до крови впиваясь отрастающими когтями в чужую ладонь.

— Слушай, у меня выдался не лучший день. Меньше чем за сутки я пересек Ла-Манш, убил свихнувшегося адского пса, надышался угарным газом в горящем Лондоне, получил пулю в живот, едва не утонул, потом еще раз почти умер, вернул память, пообщался с родителем, который теперь будет у меня каждый день моей смертной жизни выпытывать, а сейчас терпеливо жду, пока ты копируешь улыбку бедной Моны, вместо того, чтобы прямо сказать, чего от меня хочешь. Бесишь неимоверно, Себастьян. Излагай уже.

— Я сказал, — мягко произносит он, даже не поморщившись от боли, и тянет наши сцепленные руки к своей груди. С легким замешательством наблюдаю, как мои пальцы с багровыми полулуниями ногтей ложатся на белоснежный хлопок рубашки и накрываются рукой Себастьяна для верности. Под ладонью быстро, но чисто, четко бьется чужое сердце. Неужели он?.. — И я не подыгрывал вам, милорд. Каждое мое слово Князю было правдой.

Ошеломленно вскидываю на него глаза: сердце под ладонью ни на мгновение не сбивается с ритма. Заполошного, взволнованного, но правильного.

Всем известно, что демоны вне контракта — самые искусные лжецы. Даже интуиция не всегда позволяет на слух определить зерно истины в их словах. И единственный, кого демон обмануть не может — это он сам. Сбоит сердечко — тонко и незаметно для людей, — но сбоит. 

Сохранить мою душу в себе, значит? Кажется, корзинку персиков я презентую Лао.

Вжимаю ладонь в грудь Себастьяна и переспрашиваю просто чтобы услышать — почувствовать — снова:

— Ты не хочешь силу светлой души, отказываешься от почета в Аду, не метишь на место моего временного господина и явно уже запланировал очаровать всех моих родных. Так чего же ты хочешь?

Он ловит мой взгляд и отвечает постепенно успокаивающимся сердцебиением и уверенным выдохом:

— Нас.

Я зажмуриваюсь и, вслепую потянувшись вперед, упираюсь лбом в его лоб.

— Благословение у матушки будешь просить сам.

Смешок Себастьяна теплом оседает на моих дрожащих губах.

_05.05.2017 — 22.09.2019_


End file.
